onedirection79fandomcom-20200213-history
Zayn Malik
"Vas happenin'?" Zayn Javadd Malik (born January 12, 1993), is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles,Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan. Early Life Zayn was born in West Lane, Baildon, Bradford, England. He is of English and Pakistani descent. He was born to British-Pakistani father Yaser Malik and English mother Patricia. He has one older sister, Doniya, and two younger sisters, Waliyha and Safaa. He and his family are Muslim. Zayn grew up in East Bowling, located south of the Bradford city centre. He was a student at Lower Fields Primary School in East Bowling and went to Tong High School, a state comprehensive school. Musical Career In 2010, when he was 17 years old, Zayn auditioned in Manchester for the seventh series of The X Factor. He sang "Let Me Love You" by Mario. All three judges — Simon, Louis, and Nicole — gave him a 'yes'. His audition was initially not broadcast, but was later shown on The Xtra Factor. Zayn was noted for becoming nervous in bootcamp. When he was told he had to dance, he decided to remain backstage, effectively running the risk of elimination. When Simon noticed Zayn missing from the dance routine, he went backstage to convince him to return. Later on, Zayn said it was a lack of confidence that caused him to run away. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They released their studio album, Up All Night. On February 29, 2012, Zayn left One Direction's tour to return to the UK and be with his family due to the death of a family member. Relationships Zayn dated fellow The X Factor contestant Geneva Lane briefly in 2010. At the time, he was 17 and she was 20. They grew close during their time on the show. However, due to Simon Cowell's strict ban against the contestants dating, they denied there was a relationship. At the season seven finale, they finally revealed themselves as a couple when cameras captured them kissing. Zayn later confirmed on Twitter that they were together. After the break up, Geneva said, "Zayn's a heartbreaker. When I found out he was seeing Rebecca I felt numb." In a November 2011 interview she said that she and Zayn remained friends, but didn't talk much because of his busy schedule. In 2011, Zayn began dating The X Factor's season seven runner-up, Rebecca Ferguson when he was 18, and she was 24. Their relationship drew media attention because of the six year age difference. They met while they were on The X Factor, but Rebecca stated that "It took a while before we looked at each other in a different light. There was no one particular moment, it just evolved over time." Zayn was the one who pursued Rebecca. The relationship ended after four months in July 2011 with Rebecca stating at the time, "Me and Zayn just grew apart. I wish him all the best." However, in an interview in October 2012, Zayn opened up about the relationship by saying, "It shouldn't have happened. It was just a wrong idea from the start. It did end quite badly, so we don't talk any more. We're not in touch at all." Since then, Rebecca has alluded various times that Zayn was unfaithful. Zayn dated Perrie Edwards from the X Factors season eight winner. Tattos والتر ("Walter" in Arabic) on right upper chest c. December 2010 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_luckyheart.png 福 (Japanese symbol) → ♥ on lower abdomen c. September 2011 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_yinyang.png ☯ (Yin and yang symbol) on left wrist c. September 2011 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_card.png Playing card with crown and initials on right side c. 2011 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_crossedfingers.png Crossed fingers on right forearm c. February 23, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_betrue.png ليكون صحيحا من أنت("Be true to who you are" in Arabic) on left collarbone c. April 4, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zm_newzealand.png New Zealand fantail on back of neck c. April 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zm_puzzle.png Puzzle piece on right arm near elbow c. May 28, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_microphone.png Microphone with splash of ink on right inner forearm June 16, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_friday.png FRidAY? on right collarbone c. August 2, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_zap.png Comic book inspired ZAP! on right forearm c. August 14, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tattoo_noimage.png + (Screw/plus sign) possibly on ankle c. September/October 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_stereo.png Stereo on right forearm October 20, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_skull.png Skull on right shoulder October 30, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_bird.png Outline of a bird on back of right hand November 8, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_bandana.png Bandanna around right elbow November 8, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_msg.png M.S.G. 3 12 12 on right forearm December 6, 2012 http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zayn_chillin.png Chillin and a palm tree on right forearm near elbow December 6, 2012